The Only Elf For Me
by naughtyelfh00rs
Summary: Edward and Jasper put their true feelings aside for the sake of the toys, but after Santa flies away they can't keep their hands off each other. Slash/Elf Porn.


**The Only Elf For Me**

* * *

><p>"Think we're gonna make it?" Jasper says, although his eyes don't leave the workbench in front of him.<p>

"Of course we are," Edward scoffs, equally focused on the toys in front of him.

"I don't know, Ed, it looks like we're cutting it close this year." Jasper wipes the sweat from his brow, drops a finished rocking horse onto the conveyor belt, and picks up the pieces of another. "Old man will be in here any minute to give us the speech."

"It's fine, we'll make it. If we were cutting it that close, we'd have Mrs. C. in here breathing down our necks. She's back up at the house making cider, according to Bella."

The two friends work quietly for a while, sharing tools and thriving under the pressure of a firm deadline. Earlier in the year their production had slowed as each became more and more attracted to the other-stolen glances, accidental brushes of tiny fingers against striped sleeves, awkward silences in the still of a quiet November night. Their attraction has only intensified as they get closer to Christmas, but both elves get a lot of satisfaction out of their work. They like knowing that they're helping to surprise and delight children around the world, and they take their jobs very seriously.

Hours later, in their quiet, private corner of the workshop, the sounds of hammering and sanding slow to a stop.

"Ed... Ed, that was the last one," Jasper says, staring in awe at the empty production basket at his feet.

"And I'm working on my last xylophone. In three... two... one!" he says, hammering a happy note on his final toy. "That's it, Jas! Merry Christmas!" Edward whoops, drops his last toy onto the conveyor belt, and whips his pointy green hat into the air.

"Congratulations, man!" Jasper grins at Edward, reaching out to shake his hand. Edward smooths his thumb over Jasper's, holding on just a little too long, and just like that all the sexual tension is back.

Jasper stares intensely into Edward's eyes, holding tight to Edward's slightly smaller hand.

"Do you want to-" Edward says, and then coughs to clear his voice. "Do you want to go to the party?" he continues, his voice returning to its normal high-pitched squeak.

There's an Elftastic Elftacular Elves-only XXXMas Party down at the launch pad, where the elves spend all night eating candy and drinking Elf Punch (which is made, of course, with Jolly Ranchers, Christmas cheer, and vodka).

"No," Jasper whispers, summoning up his courage. "Maybe later. Right now I want to go to your cabin."

"My cabin?"

"Mmmhmm," Jasper says, lowering his voice only slightly. "I want to celebrate... with you."

"With me?" Edward is still incredulous, not quite believing what his pointed ears are hearing. "You want to celebrate alone? With me?"

Jasper gives up on making him understand and pulls him closer with their still clasped hands. He leans in and presses his lips to Edward's, moaning at the softness and his friend's warm, maple-scented breath.

The kiss is short but passionate. As soon as Jasper lifts his lips, Edward mumbles, "Let's go."

The two tear through the warehouse, ignoring well-wishes from other elves and groups gathered to cheer on those who are just now finishing up. They duck past Santa and Mrs. Claus packing the sleigh and run through the empty reindeer stable, behind the administration building (just to avoid anyone from Elf Resources seeing them), and down to Edward's tiny cabin.

As soon as the door is closed and locked behind them, Jasper's lips are on Edward's once again. His plum-sized heart is pounding as he tastes the lips and tongue of the elf that's captured his heart.

"Jasper," Edward breathes, "I want you. I want you more than I want saltwater taffy."

Jasper's lips stretch into a smile so wide he's sure it touches his ears.

"I want you too, Edward. You're the only elf for me."

Their kisses grow more intense as the sounds of celebration grow louder outside. Jasper pushes Edward's red-and-white striped tights down to his knees and drops down to the floor. Edward's cock is hard and huge, at least two inches long, and Jasper is desperate to feel it inside him.

Jasper licks and sucks at Edward frantically but lovingly, moving at a rapid pace but caressing Edward's thighs and stomach gently while he works.

"Jasper! Jasper, oh God, I'm going to come if you keep doing that," Edward moans, his head falling back against the wall with a bang.

Jasper pulls back, grins, and looks up into Edward's round, green eyes.

"I want you inside me," Jasper says, pushing his own tights down slowly. "I've wanted you for so long, Edward."

Edward takes charge then, dropping down to his knees and pushing Jasper to his back. He relieves them both of their tights and their tunics, until they're naked and grinding together in a sweaty mess of passionate, desperate elf love.

By the time Edward locates elf-sized condoms and a bottle of lube, Jasper is begging for him. The noise and commotion outside reaches a fever pitch as the two embrace and Edward lines himself up with Jasper's elfhole.

"You hear that outside?" Edward whispers, moving inside Jasper slowly and gently. "I used to think that was the best feeling. Watching Santa take off with all the toys we'd worked on so tirelessly. But now I know... Oh, god, Jasper! Now I know that it's nothing compared to how it feels to be with you."

"I love you, Edward," Jasper shouts, knowing he can be as loud as he wants and he'll never be heard over the ruckus outside.

Edward shouts his love too, pushing and pulling inside his best friend, his beloved, the only elf he'll ever need.

After they come-first Edward inside Jasper, and then Jasper in Edward's warm, willing mouth-they twine their fingers together and curl up on Edward's couch. Wrapped in a blanket, sipping hot cocoa, they skip the Christmas party for the first time in their lives-and neither elf would change a thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Which naughty elf h00r wrote this? Leave a review and guess!<strong>


End file.
